Tommynson
Summary is a robloxian who normally travel for random dimensions looking for opponents for can train and upgrade his abilitys and finally control his insane potencial he can temporally use his full potencial also he has given weapon ideas to a corporation than creates weapon making him win 25% of profits allowing him to be medium-high class person even without job Powers and Stats Tier: '''5-B '''Name: '''Tommynson '''Origin: '''Roblox '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 26-36? Classification: Hero Of Robloxia Powers and Abilities: Tommy Combat: is a combat style than use punches and kicks, Sword Style: is a combat style than use a sword and Dimension Break:Tommynson chage him energy into his fist for launch a powerfull hit than if it is over used it can alter the reality even generate unstable Dimensional cracks what what explode atfher some seconds, he can generate a dimensional break hole what where on it the reality dont work very well allowing to tommynson can even extend his limbs even shoot bullets from his fingers before tommynson was need to over use Dimension Breaker punch for generate it but now he can generate it by releasing that energy by screaming, he can also release little explosions of dimension break on his legs alloweing him to give the effect than he can run on air, he can also release that energy on hits feets for do large jumps also he can make all this energy flow trough his body for allow him to use Dimension break attacks instanly Reallity Breaker: after of consuming unlimited power fruit he earned the abilty to use and more destructive and powerfull version of Dimension Breaker Attack Potency: '6-B '''Speed: '''Supersonic '''Lifting Strength: '''Class 20 '''Striking Strength: '''Multi-City Block '''Durability: '''Star Level '''Stamina: '''Omega Human++ '''Range: '''Normal Combat: Average, Dimension Break Punch and variables: Long '''Standard Equipment: ' Green Tuxedo with pocket dimension: his tuxedo even of being very resistent able of survive the most powerfull hits it also owns a pocket dimension on it what is practically infinite storage making tommynson able to hold much stuff he can actually make the portal to the pocket dimension grow to a certain size (1.5 meters height and widht) close it even a vaccum mode than he can use it for trap opponents than he cant defeat (example:a logia df user) Earth Quaker: its a device than look like a gauntlet than allow to the user generate impact shocks than can force the movement of tectonic plaques allowing to generate earth quakes even volcanic eruptions if it is used on a human being his bones can do brutal movement but they will joint back but on a not very effective position causing to affected suffer pain with hard movements like (extreme dodging, multiple attacks) Energy Sword: is a sword with the power of turn body energy into plasma allowing to make air slashes Super-Shoutgun-Rifle-Heavy-Machine-Gun-Rifle-Rocket-Launcher: is an shoutgun than has an reload of fire and fire timer of an rifle, the ammo of an heavy machine gun, the range of an rifle, and the bullets are actually homing rockets Battler armour: is an powerfull armour than use nanobots (like of iron man in infinity war) it is made of Nokianite (what is mega compressed nokias) allowing him to win a very high durability and attack potency also the armour own a tegnology what makes than any damage to the suit be spread trough all suit making than if you do a brutal damage on left arm isntead it will be a low damage on all the armour but the stress than the suit generate makes than the body parts lost allot of endurance ex: if you break the armour left arm and without the full armour break the left arm of the person who wear it will become very easey to break allowing to even Tier 11-A able to badly hurt it the suit also owns some attacking devices than are the nexts Mental Lifther: allow to the user float objects and able to trow them energy blasters: allow to the user expel potent energy blasts from fingers feet propulsors: allow to the user fly like if it be iron man armour '''Intelligence: '''Above Average '''Weaknesses: '''Didnt awaken his full potencial and pretty distracted while dont fighting making than a surprise attack without start to fight him can damage him badly '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Dimension Breaker Punch (500%, 1.000% and 10.000%), Consecutive Punches (and variables), Punch Of Hope, Sword Techniques (Energy Slash, Consecutive Sword Slashes, Consecutive Energy Sword Slash, Brutal Slash and Brutal Energy Slash) and Reallity Breaker Punch (have same variables than dimension breaker punch but more intense) '''theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsYdLeeHiu0 Form: Rage this form is generated when Tommynon enter on a release of rage caused by an friend death or by doing something what piss him REALLY 'of Stats '''Tier: '''3-C '''Classification: '''The Hero Rage '''Powers and Abilities: '''the same of him base form but aumented also with Killer Version what these version any hit is made wanting to kill the target '''Attack Potency: '''5-B '''Speed: '''Hypersonic '''Lifting Strength: '''Class 85 '''Striking Strength: '''Large City Class / Mountain Class '''Durability: '''Galaxy Level '''Stamina: '(Possible Ulimited) 'Range: '''Normal Combat: Average, Dimension Break Punch and variables: Long '''Intelligence: '''Average (because he just attack without think) '''Weaknesses: '''He dont think in strategy, he can destroy everything around him even harm ally´s '''Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzBwU3GGUBI&t=3s Form: Full Potencial he use his full potencial allowing to use powerfull techniques without being in rage Stats '''Tier: '''1-B '''Classification: '''The True Hero Of Robloxia '''Powers and Abilities: '''the same of him rage form but aumented also from him body emerge a green energy what it is boiling but it dont affect him the hot of this energy is like of 2500-3500 grades making than for attack him without being damaged you will have to use ranged attacks '''Attack Potency: '''4-A '''Speed: '''Sub-Relativistic+ '''Lifting Strength: '''Class Y '''Striking Strength: '''Galactic '''Durability: '''Multiverse '''Stamina: '(Possible Ulimited) '''Range: '''Normal Combat: Average, Dimension Break Punch and variables: Long '''Intelligence: '''Above Average '''Weaknesses: '''Limited Time And after the use of this form him body is weakned giving him durability of Peak Human '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dimension Breaker Punch (15.000%, 35.000%, 100.000% and 250.000%) and other techniques but more stronger theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SDBTVcBUVs Form: Destroyed Limit after the consumition of Potencial Breaker Fruit Tommynson earned an big power also he have an than change bewtween Green and white aura around him body than end on spiked parts and also expulse an particles with same color changing Stats Tier: '''Low 0 'Classification: '''The First Being of Consume Potencial Breaker Fruit andThe Legendary Hero '''Powers and Abilities: '''The same of Full Potencial but more op also has an minimal creation power example: was able to generate medium size objets can expulse him vital energy (what on these form are possible ulimited) on form of energy blasts and also on a bigger energy blast than take for of beam and surronded of the aure before talked '''Attack Potency: '''4-A '''Speed: '''Sub-Relativistic+ '''Lifting Strength: '''Class Y '''Striking Strength: '''Galactic '''Durability: '''Multiverse '''Stamina: '(Possible Ulimited) '''Range: '''Normal Combat: Average, Dimension Break Punch and variables: Long '''Intelligence: '''Above Average '''Weaknesses: '''Limited Time '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dimension Breaker Punch (15.000%, 35.000%, 100.000% and 250.000%) and other techniques but more stronger Theme: https://youtu.be/O5NRHnG4RzM Feats * Able to survive planet busters attack but with notable wounds * was able to destroy a full city and just leave a entery crack on it * is able to even still fighting even if he have: a broken lung, both arms broken and a broken leg * is able to say N word you little niger Others Notable Victories: ''' Vs Luigi (ScrewAttack) (Stomp) Vs oder (Stomp) Vs Kirito (The Failure) (Stomp) Vs Fire God (Rematch) (dont exist) Vs God Of Dark Destruction (dont exist) Vs Christian (Tommynson let him live and also he was who maked more damage so the... tommynson won?) '''Notable Losses: Vs Fire God (dont exist) Inconclusive Matches: Vs Barry B. Benson (barry b. benson wasnt able to hurt him) '''Key: '''before training/after training/post-fight agaisnt God Of Dark Destruction Aka: eating Potencial Breaker Fruit Category:Characters Category:Roblox